Ai Haruki
Ai Haruki is also female shinigami from Soul Society, she's the friend of Ren Kaidou also biological sister of Jin Haruki in Haruki family. Appearance Ai has green hime cut hair, lavender eyes and white skin, she's slender, petite girl. Many people in Seireitei considers her as "Beautiful". She wears her typical shinigami uniform, along with her zanpakuto, Oto no Sakase (音の 咲かせ Blooming Sound). In daily life, she wears pink shirt with short sleeved yellow cardigan, red checkered skirt and pink sneakers. Personality Ai has a calm and cool personality and high intelligence. Ai established strong relationships with Ren, Lala, Leon and Hibiki. She speaks and acts older than she is supposed to be, which results others referring to her as "cool" or "mature". This is emphasized by her impressing general knowledge, even in areas without relation with sciences (such as theology or history); and on occasion she is so forceful and demanding that she can stun adults several decades above her current physical age. Despite her jaded demeanor, she can be kind and caring, though usually more to animals than people. Ai tends to be quiet. She considers Ren and his friends as the second real friends she has ever had, and is even willing to sacrifice herself just to ensure their safety. She has a fear side, when someone says "Gin Ichimaru", she will trauma. History Ai comes from Haruki family, a family which is known with tightness, as a child, she not allowed to socialize or play with friends, she only allowed to play with his brother, Jin Haruki. One day, their parents were killed by an espada member and Aizen's underling, Gin Ichimaru, their father, Lee, ordered her along with Kim to escape from Gin's grasp. Later, they were found by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the captain from 12 Division, Gotei 13, Ai become member while Jin become lieutenant, later on, Mayuri and Jin discovered that Ai flees to the human world and at the same time, Jin resigned as lieutenant and become captain in Division 7 and replaced by Mai Aiba. Plot In human world, she looms around Tokyo city and feels a spiritual energy which it revealed to be Ren Kaidou, she appears in Ren's house while she was studying and explains what shinigami is, thus Ren obtains the power of shinigami. Rainbow Society arc She met Ren Kaidou, Lala Kitaoji, Leon Kurosawa and Hibiki Kitada also Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, to avoid from other members finding her, soon, Hye will be executed and when Ren fights against Nanase Shinjou, she was taken by her brother, Jin, to the Soul Society. During her stay in the 7th Division's prison, Ai regularly talks to Guren Haruki, who is assigned as a janitor there. When he remarks on how she always seems gloomy and sad, Ai asks him not to address her with honorifics. She tells him of Ren, expressing her faith in her. She goes on to mention how it is her fault Ren's life changed, and that she suffered greatly. 14 days before Ai's scheduled execution, Nanase escorts a group of Onmitsukidō guards as they transfer her to the Senzaikyū. Once there, he points out to her they can see the Sōkyoku, which will be used for her execution, from the windows. Before leaving, Nanase tells Ai there was an unconfirmed report that seven Ryoka invaded Soul Society, and one of them matched Ren's description. While in the Senzaikyū, Ai notices the sky becoming brighter when Ren and her companions break into Seireitei. She senses the Reiatsu from Ren's battle with Alto Tsukigami, but is unable to determine if anyone died because of the prison's Sekkiseki walls. She quietly asks Rei if she is worth spilling blood over. Shortly after, Guren and open the door to her cell. However, they are caught in the act by Kim's sudden arrival. When Guren decides to face Kim by himself to allow Ai to escape, Rukia goes out to face him instead. Ai tries to stop the fight, but is unable to handle Jin's Reiatsu because of the Sekkiseki's effects. She is shocked when Ren arrives, but becomes angry at her for attempting to rescue her. Ren, ignoring her protests, fights Kim. As Jin prepares to use his Shikai, Ai warns Ren to run. However, Ichigo Kurosaki arrives, and stops him from releasing, Rukia tells him about her. After Rukia escapes with Ichigo, Jin's Reiatsu renders Ai unconscious. Despite Guren's protests, Aki ordered Sentarō Kotsubaki to take Ai back into the Senzaikyu. On the morning of the execution, the guards, tying up Ai, escort her out of the Senzaikyū. As she is being moved onto Sōkyoku Hill for her execution, Hye senses Nanase falling in battle against Kim. As she mourns his defeat, 3rd Division Captain Lim Jae Eun approaches her. Lim, teasing her over how she greets him, points out Nanase is still alive. After telling her he was trying to rescue her, Lim offers to save her friends for her. Reflecting on how much she has hated Lim since she first met him, Hye briefly wonders what he would have to gain from such an act, only to learn he was joking. After he leaves, Ai reflects on how Lim's lie restored her will to live, leaving her disgusted. Ai is brought to the base of the Sōkyoku, where she sees Kim arrive silently. Hye asks Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto to allow the Ryoka to leave Soul Society after the execution, to which he agrees, pleasing her. As she watches the release of the Sōkyoku, Ai notes her heart is at peace once again, despite Lim's earlier intervention. She wonders to herself whether it is because of Yamamoto's promise or because Kim ignored her. She reflects on her life, concluding she has no regrets. As she says goodbye, the Sōkyoku moves to attack her. However, Ren, arriving, manages to halt its advance. After overcoming her initial shock, Ai becomes upset that Ren is attempting to rescue her again. As the Sōkyoku prepares to approach again, Ai warns Ren not to face it. However, Aki and 8th Division Captain Shun Yotsuba destroy it, after which Ren destroys the Sōkyoku's stand, freeing Hye. Ren dismisses Ai's protests, but she refuses to thank her. As she asks what her next move is, she notes to herself she has become stronger. Nanase arrives moments later, much to Hye's relief, but the moment is cut short as Ren throws her to Nanase. Ai and Nanase scold Ren for being reckless, but are told to get to safety. Zanpakuto Oto no Sakase (音 の 咲かせ Blooming Sound): In its sealed form, Oto no Sakase is a normal katana. It has a rectangular tsuba with a vaguely flame-like pattern on the long sides and a curved line on the short sides, inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade, and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a light green hilt. * Shikai: Its Shikai command is "Echo" (響き Hibiki). Ai holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-anticlockwise and after that forming a music note. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt, and tsuba turn completely green. The tsuba becomes a music note-like circle, and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. Oto no Sakase is regarded as one of the most beautiful Zanpakutō in Rainbow Society after Sode no Shirayuki. The transformation is accompanied by a destructive sound in all directions. Shikai special ability: Oto no Sakase is a music-type Zanpakutō. Oto no Sakase possesses multiple techniques, labeled as "Echo" by Ai. Besides music techniques, Oto no Sakase's general ability is deaf. Oto no Sakase can deaf a target from a distance causing opponents loses their hearing, or used in a different manner, create a path or platform of cubes in midair. When combined with Sode no Shirayuki's shikai abilities, it become more powerful. = = Category:Female Category:Female Characters